This invention relates generally to artificial joints, and in particular to a prosthetic elbow and technique for its implantation. Its primary use is with dogs or other animals, although it may also be applied to human beings.
Degenerative joint disease of an elbow, such as osteoarthritis, trauma, or dysplasia, can debilitate a dog. When non-surgical treatments are no longer effective, a pet owner's only feasible options can be elbow arthrodesis (fusion of the joint), amputation, or euthanasia. Total elbow replacement for dogs is a promising alternative, but has not consistently resulted in an elbow retaining its normal, pain-free joint function over time. Moreover, the process of surgical implantation has been invasive, disrupting lateral collateral ligaments and requiring extensive soft tissue dissection. Consequently, function of the elbow is degraded and the duration of recovery is extended.